


This simple feeling

by BurningAmber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance, Undying Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningAmber/pseuds/BurningAmber
Summary: This is just a poem I wrote from Spock's POV. Published in first edition of "this simple feeling" fanzine.





	This simple feeling

I have traveled beyond the nebulae,

  
looked between the electrons.

  
I have bled out all my emotions,

  
searched the space between my cells.

  
I have died and risen from the dust,

  
I have touched paradise and seen hell.

  
Yet I come back to thee, sit here kneeling.

  
You are my last and you are my first.

  
For all the vastness of this universe,

  
all I needed was, this simple feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a gif set I made out of it  
> https://burning--amber.tumblr.com/post/168205845862/added-gifs-to-my-poem


End file.
